Kyori Nara Strength Session N*1
·KN· In the mood for training, after a couple days of relaxing, he decided to go out into the forest with his gear on. As he jumped out of bed he grabbed his gear, but something felt strange, as if something in him was calling out, he simply decided to ignore it and continued packing his stuff and heading out. The sun was really bright that day, and for some reason it would constantly annoy him, so he decided to quickly get to the forest. Although everyone seemed to be looking at him strangely, he made it there without any obstacles so to speak. Once he arrived he wrapped some black cloth around his fists and started punching a tree aggressivly, practicing his punches by giving the tree jabs and hooks. ·KN· ·KN· A mere hour had past and he could feel his fists hurting, the tree bark was gone where he focused his punches but he continued going against that one tree, the pain he felt in his fists driving him to punch harder as if he ignored that it was what was dealing him somewhat pain. ·KN· ·KN· Half an hour had passed since he started feeling the pain of his training as he stood straight infront of the tree shaking his head. He then let the cloth drop from his hand into the grass and took a stance, jumping around slightly as he would kick the tree, which were much more powerful, making the tree shake, leaves falling all around him as he hopped onto his feet again and started hopping around the tree, delivering another kick and another, repeatedly as he let his hands flail from them feeling numb. ·KN· ·KN· He continued kicking for the next 2 hours as his legs grew tiered and he sat down against the tree, the tree looked like somebody started axing it down but they never finished the job. He sat there catching his breath as he looked at his fists, as they bared scars across the knuckles even if he was wearing a cloth to protect them. He then slowly took his bottled water and drank it slowly, looking up at the leaves shielding him from the light and sighed in relief. ·KN· ·KN· Once he finished his water he jumped back up and hopped around like before, much more quickly as he kicked it even harder, giving the tree dent after dent digging further into it as he went back to hitting it down. The tree was losing more and more leaves with each blow, as the branches were practicly naked. ·KN· ·KN· After an hour the tree grew thin, cracking slowly and tilting slightly to the side. As soon as he noticed that he looked at it and smiled, he brought his hand together and made the signs for rat and bird, as his shadows spewed out of the ground he yelled "Shadow Sewing Technique!" and he then drop kicked the tree, making it snap off and falling on one side, as he manipulated his shadow to create a platform to catch the tree and gently let it fall to the ground so it doesn't disturb anyone. He then stood ontop of the tree looking down at it as his shadow slithered back into place. ·KN· lYHl It was a rather warm morning in Konoha, the sun was shining bright like the will of fire that burned inside of most of the population of the village. Yuri Hyuga would be taking usual morning stroll just outside the main gate on a scenic trail that lead through the bordering forest for a few or so miles. Yuri would place both hands in his pockets and begin whistling a tune in harmony with the birds chirping in the tree's as he walked past slowly. It had been about a week since the funeral of the young Uzumaki boy, and everything around the village seemed to be settling emotion-wise as the attitude of most had been upbeat and up-tempo to make up for lost time grieving. Yuri was still a bit infuriated with another Jonin named Lagi Makato, not only for being almost solely responsible for the death of Kazuki, but also the near death experience his brother Garric had encountered that left him immobile the past week, as he lay in bed recovering from his injuries dealt on that fatal mission. Yuri would shake his head as if there were a fly or spider on the top his head to try and get the visions and thoughts out of his head, as this was a new day and what happened was in the past and it should stay there. As he continued to walk he could sense a presence to his left roughly about 200 yards away from his current position. "Hmm, someone must be training" he would talk to himself, as he could sense chakra being expelled at a steady pace. Just as he would mutter the last word of that sentence he could hear a loud "CRACK" followed by a very loud thud. Yuri would quickly activate his Byakugan, as the veins on both sides of his temples flared as if he were angered. He would look in the direction of the chakra signature, seeing clearly through the forest he would pick up on a young man he would quickly notice. "Kyori Nara ehh...? We need to get acquainted anyway" he would whisper as he lifted his right hand up and extended his index and middle fingers up to his lips, thus activating his hiding in camouflage technique, erasing his chakra signature and making go invisible to the normal as he was going to surprise his newly appointed student. Taking a running start as he would jumped and grab hold of a nearby tree's branch he would seing from tree to tree until he reached the clearing of the training area of the young Nara. He would walk up behind Kyori, still camouflaged, and tap him on the shoulder "Hello there." he would say in a very deep voice, awaiting for the boy's reaction. lYHl ·KN· After his shadow retreated he would feel a hand tap his shoulder and hear the voice of the alienated voice, out of safety and reaction he would make a jump towards the nearest branch and take out his kunai, it took him a small bit to understand who it was but as soon as he did he let himself go limp and fall backwards as he focused his chakra to his feet to keep himself gripped upside down. Kyori looked at him a little longer and stood there upside down. ·KN· "Oh it's you.. Yuri Hyuga, right? You're one of the Jonins and head of our squad?" His pitch black hair would float in the wind as he spoke awaiting a response from his colleague, slowly putting his kunai back into the pouch and manipulating his shadow to launch his umbrella into his hand. ·KN· lYHl Seeing Kyori jump like a hysterical cat up onto the branch of the tree in front of him, as he drew his Kunai. Yuri would chuckle and proceed to uncloak himself revealing his image, as he awaited a response from Kyori as he hang upside down from the tree, using his chakra to plant his feet securely to the branch. "Oh it's you.. Yuri Hyuga, right? You're one of the Jonin and head of our squad?" he would say to Yuri, as Yuri himself would nod in agreement towards the Nara. "Indeed I am, I was on my normal walk planning a meet and greet with you and your two teammates, but it seems you have gotten my attention first." he would say as his long locks of majestic Hyuga hair would flow in the light Konoha breeze. Yuri would use his Byakugan after the speaking to scout out the area as his eyes found the fallen tree he had assumed mad the loud crash and thud on the ground. "You did that didn't you?" he would say to Kyori with one of his eyebrows raised in question of the act. "Quite nice work, but I guarantee I can teach how to do it in one punch" Yuri would say confidently as he lifted his hand towards Kyori motioning him towards his standing place, ready to teach his new student a lesson on strength. lYHl ·KN· Hearing out his offer he nodded, although he knew it would take more then one session. He launched himself towards him, as he manipulated the shadow to catch him he jumped off again and landed onto the tip of his umbrella launching him back onto his feet. Being used to play acrobatics with his shadow for a while now, it was only second nature to make it a game and somewhat of a show. He looked at Yuri and said. ·KN· "Well then alright, let us train then." ·KN· He then opened his umbrella and blocked off the sun, which would seem very odd to anyone else, but the sunlight radiating from where the tree used to be annoyed him even more then before. ·KN· lYHl After signaling Kyori over to show him a thing or two about fist placement and how much force to put behind it, he would watch the young Nara boy jump acrobatically from the branch as he would catch himself with a shadow technique before he would hit the ground and jump himself to his feet by bouncing off of his umbrella like a trampoline of sorts. Just before they would get started, the bright sun would block out even Yuri's Byakugan as it would rise high above the tree line signaling it was now high noon and the day was about half over. Yuri would raise his left hand up to his brow forming his fingers into a straight horizontal line using them to block the sun out. He would then point at a decently large tree and without saying a word start walking towards it, as Kyori would follow behind him. As Yuri got maybe arms length away from the tall oak tree he would take his strong fist stance "Now the first thing I will show you is the placement of your hand" as he slowly began to motion his hand back and forth towards the trunk of the tree, with his right fist slightly turned to the right instead of straight forward. "This is key to the initial break of the tree, or in a fight the breaking of one's ribs." as he would draw back one final time and strike forward with intense speed that looked graceful, but definitely had vicious intensions as his fist struck the thick trunk of the tree cleanly. Within the blink of an eye Yuri's fist had stricken the tree, but no immediate results happened as he pulled his fist back after the thunderous thud had come from the strike. Yuri would turn his back to the tree and stare at Kyori eye to eye and snap his fingers. Immediately after the snap of his index and fiddle fingers the tree would have a clean cut through the middle as if a sword of sorts had cut cleanly through it, as it crackled and fell to the forest floor making a loud "CRASH" as if a building had collapsed. "Hopefully you paid attention, now it is your turn until you get it right" Yuri would say as he wore a smile ear to ear and walked to the tree stump that was once a large oak tree and sat, awaiting Kyori's attempt to do the same. lYHl ·KN· Kyori listened to him as he explained the gest of it, everything he said already sounded familiar, as he knew all of this before he followed him to the tree and heard him out about the tilt. As he struck the tree Kyori would simply raise an eyebrow and watched it fall a little later, letting out an uncontrollable laugh. ·KN· "Show-off." ·KN· He would smile to him and say. ·KN· "I wasn't pulling out my full force. I was just training." ·KN· He immediately looked for a tree, slightly smaller, but still of a bigger then normal size, he then jumped and spun into the air, landed and spun himself faster immediately, making him spin even faster, as he extended his foot and struck the trunk much harder then before, though knowing his sandals weren't optimized for such a kick he would fly back slightly, but the kick was strong enough to bend the tree and crack it, but not enough that split it in half. once he would land he would immediately grab his foot as he felt the repercussions of wearing sandals, checked for any dislocated bones, knowing there wouldn't be any, and then got back up immediately. ·KN· lYHl As Yuri sat upon the freshly made stump thanks to his strong fist style knocking down the top half of the oak tree, he would sit and watch as Kyori scouted out trees to pick one. Yuri would rest his right arm on his right thigh and prop his head up by resting his chin on his fist, as he would watch Kyori finally find a tree and start to scale it out preparing an attack. "Maybe he has an idea of what he is doing, I mean he did knock down that twig earlier...." Yuri would think to himself as he let out a slight chuckle and shook his head slowly. A few moments later he would watch Kyori do a acrobatic jump followed by a swift spin maneuver in mid flight, as if he were trying to gain speed for a kick of some sort. Just as Yuri thought of what the attack was going to be, Kyori would hit the ground spinning still gaining speed as he extended his foot out with some force as it connected directly with the tree trunk. "SMACK" was the sound that echoed towards Yuri as the Nara connected with his hit, the tree would slightly bend and a medium sized crack would splinter its way through the trunk as Kyori hit the ground. Yuri would notice Kyori feeling his ankle, thinking he had been injured he would go and check on his new student making sure it was of no severity. As Yuri approached Kyori he would ask "You alright kid? Do we need to head to the hospital?" as he noticed a decently sized red mark and a few minor cuts in Kyori's ankle. "Looks pretty minor man, probably just a bruise will come of it" he would smile "Next time you'll learn to wear protective foot gear huh?" he would say as he watched his student quickly get up off on the ground. lYHl "I've dealt with rougher injuries before, I'll be fine" ·KN· He said as he dusted himself off. Shortly after he would go back to the tree, wrap the old cloth from earlier around his hand and swiftly chopped through the gap, removing all the splinters and making it seemed as if it were cut cleanly. He then thought back on what Yuri said and tilted his palm, as he focused for a second and striked the tree directly in the gap, cracking it off completely, but not cleanly at all. He would then turn around and say while the tree fell. ·KN· "If I had real Air Jordans that kick would''ve been able to snap that tree in half." lYHl Kyori would tell Yuri that he had suffered worse injuries, and that this was very minor as Yuri would just nod his head and watch Kyori as walked back towards the tree that had been cracked by his previous blow. Kyori would wrap a cloth around hand send a light hand chop through the gap he had made previously, cleaning out all the pointed splinters and such. After doing so, Kyori would take a stance similar to Yuri's strong fist stance and do exactly what Yuri had done earlier by tilting his fist and readying for the next hit. "He catches on quick, good trait to have" he would think in his head as he waited on Kyori to strike the tree once more. Kyori would wait a few seconds then throw his fist at the crack in the tree snapping it very rugged and unclean but non the less in half this time, as it made the "SNAP" noise followed by the leaves rustling on its way down before it finally thumped on the ground, as the noise echoed through the forest. Kyori would look back Yuri and mention something about shoes and if he had a pair the kick would've snapped it the first time. "I don't know if it would've made a difference, but whatever you say kid" Yuri would say as he patted him on the shoulder and laughed. "Good job, go ahead and go home we'll save the rest for another time." Yuri would tell Kyori as he started to walk off back towards the trail back home. Just as he reached the clearing towards the trail he would turn around and shout at Kyori "Almost forgot to mention, we'll meet again in a few days with the rest of your teammates... I'll send a message to you all with a date and time. DONT BE LATE!" as he would again turn around and start to make his way back home. lYHl ·KN· Kyori would look at him as he patted him on the back and sighed, once he told him to pick this back up another day he would stretch and nod as he watched him leave, he would kick his feet and fall against an intact tree sighing again in relief as he stared at the leaves, he would quickly get lost in his thoughts as Yuri yelled at him about something, but all he ended up hearing was "DON'T BE LATE" Although he didn't bother asking to what and nodded innocently and waited for him to leave before laying down completely. Not long after he'd take a nap and black out completely after the intense day he had. ·KN· ------End Rp------